Missing Voice
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: At an inn that they stop at a heavy storm comes and puts everyone in a sour mood except Goku who tries to help but one thing leads to another and he's lost his voice to collector, Now they have to take a detour to get it back before it's too late.
1. Losing His Voice

Document Opened: 12/06/2006, 08:36pm.

Authors Note:

I got the basic idea for this yesterday/last night.

I put together a couple of ideas and voila, this was created.

Well onto what you may need to know.

Oc's. Just one or two.

Probably just one, The plot would not be possible without him.

Pairings, Not really.

Possible Out-Of-Character-ness.

Basic Summary:

While staying the night at an inn along the way

a massive rain storm seems to have everyone except Goku in a bad mood,

They pretty much all get their own room.

Poor Goku wants to help but one thing leads to another and he gets in

the losing end of a fight with a guy who steals and sells voices to people.

The others get their a little too late and now they have to take a detour to get his voice back before it's too late.

If the Oc looks to much like someone else's, just let me know and I'll make some changes.Smiles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki...If I did I would not be saying that I didn't. And there would a few Chibi episodes.

Yes imagine Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai trying to keep up with

Gaiden Goku.

Yes there are fics for that, Hell I'm writing one myself but just imagine it in the form of an actual episode.Smiles.

I'm still picking out the Oc's name so you'll see that later.

Warnings: It's Saiyuki, Is this really mandatory?

Onto Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy..

/////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\

The clouds were very dark when they arrived at the inn for night.

While they were checking in it started raining hard.

Hakkai and Sanzo took very little time getting to their own rooms

for the night.

Even Gojyo seemed to be in the same mood as the other two,

So Goku looked for something to do in his room.

"It's so boring like this."

He plopped backward on his bed and sighed.

"Maybe I can get one of the others to do something. And get something to eat, Man I'm practically starving."

With that in mind he left his room and went to see Sanzo first.

Meanwhile a guy around six feet or so with long even black hair in a

high ponytail came in. He was careful too make sure the arm bands he had on were secure.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\

Goku was in front of Sanzo's door and lightly knocked.

About that same moment a roar of thunder could be heard from outside.

"What is it."

Sanzo had an irritated tone to his voice.

Goku slightly cracked the door open and noticed that the room was only dimly lit.

"I..I was wondering if you were hungry or needed something?"

Sanzo didn't even turn to face him and continued staring out the window.

He just wasn't in the mood for this.

"The only thing I need is for nothing to bother me

the rest of the night."

"I'll see you later then."

Goku closed the door and left to see Hakkai next feeling a little hurt

but it wasn't the first time he had seen or heard him act like that.

Hakkai's room was practically beside Sanzo's.

And Gojyo's was across from that and his room was beside Gojyo's.

Like he did a minute ago he lightly knocked.

"What is it?"

Goku was able to crack his door open as well and like Sanzo's it was dim and he noticed Hakuryu asleep on the bed while Hakkai was steadily watching the rain fall.

"I was wondering if you were hungry or needed something?"

Hakkai sighed.

"Later Goku, later."

Goku left quietly leaving Hakkai be and decided to see if Gojyo was busy or something.

He could hear the thunder and lightning going at it outside, It was not going to be letting up anytime soon.

He knocked on Gojyo's door and already had a feeling of the answer he'd get with everyone acting depressed today.

Gojyo had heard him going to Sanzo and Hakkai but like them he was in the mood to be by his-self tonight.

he was running low on cigarette's and wouldn't be able to even go to any bars or anything with this awful weather.

and the one for downstairs wouldn't be open until nine 'o' clock tonight.

"Tch, Later monkey."

Goku sighed and went to the little restaurant area of the inn downstairs, around the stairs he got a bad feeling and he got it again when he saw the man with black hair but shrugged it off and went for some dinner.

The man with said black hair was carefully listening to the different people there.

He noticed something at another table and took a quick glance at it.

'Hm, Gold eyes. A rare trademark indeed.'

He sipped his drink.

'I could make a high profit for the voice of a heretic.'

He smirked.

It wasn't hard to for him to find what he needed to know

about the boy.

He was traveling with three others and that was enough information for him. He was able to follow the boy and find out the room he was staying.

With this fresh information in mind he went to work, Today was a good day for this anyway. He would get more wet than he would have liked but it could be to his advantage.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Goku hadn't been able to shake a feeling that something bad was going to happen, But if he tried to mention it to the others they would probably get mad at him for possibly disturbing them for nothing.

He was just sitting on the bed bored and alone.

It was barely a moment later an envelope slipped under his door.

"Huh?"

He proceeded to pick it up and opened the letter holding the white envelope in his other hand.

_To Son Goku._

_You won't know who I am. _

_It was more than easy enough for me to _

_find out who you are though._

_If you wish for your friends continued safety you will follow_

_the instructions I have provided._

_I'm sure you and your companions have passed through _

_the small clearing near the woods not far from this place._

_You are to meet me there after reading this._

_And of course it's a come alone and tell no one deal._

_I'll know if you do and I'm sure you don't wish to risk the_

_consequences if you do so._

_Just so this is clear I'm not after the sutra or anybodies _

_life here. _

_I'll tell you more at our meeting._

_If you do not show I will proceed to kill your friends._

_The decision is yours._

He gripped the paper tightly.

"Dammit."

He dropped the letter and the envelope and ran off in the

storm which was still coming down fairly heavy.

///////////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\///\\\

Since both Hakkai and Sanzo were looking out the window and from their position they could see Goku running off but barely.

"Couldn't be..."

Was Sanzo's thought.

And

"What?"

Was Hakkai's.

At the moment though Gojyo was just coming out of his room.

And noticed the monkey's door open.

"Odd."

/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\////

It didn't take long for Goku too reach the destination he specified.

"I'm glad you came, Son Goku."

"Yeah, Well what do you want?"

He shielded his eyes from the rain.

"Simple enough."

He smirked with his eyes closed.

"I am a collector of voices you see, And I am now after yours."

"What the hell."

"Well I know it may be hard it understand but I collect and sell voices."

Still shielding his eyes he realized he should have told the others.

but instead he was practically screwed,

Psychos tended to be strong.

"Tch...You can forget getting mine!"

"Ahh we shall see. Battle then."

"Bring it!"

He got into his fighting position and summoned Nyoi-bou.

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////

Gojyo went to the monkey's door and seeing it wide open he looked in but there was nothing there.

He then spotted the letter crumpled on the ground, After reading it he ran to get Sanzo and Hakkai.

He banged on their doors and they stepped out into the hall.

"Guy's we got a problem."

"Let me guess it's the monkey."

"Yeah. Read this, another nutcase."

"Oh dear, I suppose that was Goku running out earlier then."

Hakkai cast a worried glance toward the window. after they finished

reading the letter.

"So you saw it too huh."

"Hey, look at those."

He pointed above the doors to their rooms.

Hakkai went and yanked it down while Gojyo and Sanzo did the same to their doors,

"Damn, bugs."

Sanzo crushed it in his fist.

"That place isn't far from here so let's get going."

"Hold on Sanzo, One of us needs to stay here. We won't need Hakuryu for this but someone else needs to stay and keep guard."

"Fine, You can stay."

"Actually I was going to ask if Gojyo didn't mind."

"Go ahead. And you two better hurry."

"Right."

They took off.

/////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\///\\\\

Meanwhile Goku's fight was not going so well.

And the rain was not helping, Due to the heavy storm it was a little harder to see and hear where the guy was coming from and this caused him to have a dis-advantage.

He was trying see where the guy disappeared too this time only to have him appear right in front of him and the guy sent him backwards with punch to the stomach.

"Ugh."

He tried to stand.

"Hm I believe I have weakened you enough."

He was soaked for being in the rain for so long and it was making difficult for him to move.

The black haired man pulled out a small something that was shaped like a mix between a gourd and a bottle, He pulled off the cork and aimed it him. Goku couldn't move or barely breathe and he felt something escape his throat.

A small gold orb came out of his mouth and went straight into the bottle the man was holding.

After it went in he re-corked the bottle.

"Well, I shall tell you this, My name is Rafiel Burnstock. I see your friends have figured this little event out, I have what I need. Good day."

He punched Goku who was still too shocked to notice and before he knew it he had landed up against a tree and hard.

Goku was still in a bit of shock and slumped down and started to punch the muddy ground.

Hakkai and Sanzo found him like this.

"Goku?"

Hakkai approached him.

He looked at them and mouthed sorry but no sound came and then proceeded to collapsed.

"Goku!"

Hakkai was about to get him but Sanzo picked up the younger one and he and Hakkai hurried to get out of the heavy storm and back to the inn.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\////

Authors Note:

Okay I have thank my mom for the help with getting

Rafiel Pronounced Rafeel names.

I asked and she suggested looking at the Tv. guide and so after seeing the action/adventure section with no results we were gonna see what Sci-fi might have to offer her suggestion from the start.

But we looked at the fantasy section and my mind was at work trying to get something going for a name and then she flipped past

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Then it clicked, Raphael, I parodied it to Rafiel and when I typed the name the last name came to mind and voila.

By the way my mother has a fic for Charmed/Xena called A day in the life.

Her idea I type it, I'll be working on an update for it soon.

Her writer names: Storm239 and Marlaina9.

Well Later!

Finished chapter one. 12/07/2006, 04:18am.


	2. Finding Out

Document Opened: 12/07/2006, 11:13pm.

Authors Note:

Since Son Goku is my favorite character most if not all of my Saiyuki fics will have him as a main focus.

I'm finishing up a few little things here and there but not too far off I may have quite a few Goku fics.:D.

Much thanks to the ones who have read/reading and or reviewed.

Wait, Did that line make sense??,

Happy Holidays People!

Hope you enjoy.Smiles.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\///

As soon as they arrived back at the inn Hakkai went to work on Goku

while Gojyo and Sanzo were in Gojyo's room.

///////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\

"What the hell happened?"

Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Can you spare any details"

He had a hint of sarcasm to it.

"When we got there it was already over and he passed out on us."

"Man that kid has got some explaining to do when he gets up."

Gojyo crossed his arms.

Sanzo looked toward the window.

"What bothers me though is that person."

"You mean the one from the letter right."

"Yeah. If whatever it was, wasn't after the sutra or a life then why go after him. And it wasn't kidnapping either."

He took a smoke of off his cigarette.

"Heh, That's true. If that's how he was when you found him then it's an easy guess that who or whatever is bit a stronger. Unless he managed to hurt the other guy too badly."

"We'll know more when he gets up."

Aw geez, That'll be awhile won't it."

"We'll know more about that when Hakkai is done."

'Damn brat, how do you get into these messes.'

Sanzo and Gojyo looked at the storm continuing on outside.

////////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\//////\\\//

Hakkai finished patching up the younger one and gave a last look to make sure he was alright.

'Perhaps if myself or Sanzo actually did something sooner, Then maybe...maybe this wouldn't have happened'

He went to see Sanzo and Gojyo.

//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\///////

Hakkai came in and took a seat.

"Well whats the word."

Gojyo looked over from his chair.

"Nothing serious, just a couple of minor bruises and

that's about it."

"Well me and the monk were talkin' and we've got a few things

figured out."

"Oh."

"Tch, Who or whatever it was wasn't following us. So after narrowing it down the only possible conclusion is that whatever saw him when he was alone."

Sanzo adjusted his cigarette.

Gojyo stood up.

"What was the idiot doing going off by his-self!"

He punched the wall.

"Because, we were just too busy..."

Hakkai said sadly. And lightly shook his head.

"I'm going to take first watch."

Without saying anything else Sanzo left.

"I only hope this ends well."

"Yeah, I hope your right. I'm going to see if I can get any information from downstairs."

"Good luck."

///////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////\\\

Sanzo had pulled a chair over close to the bed where the younger one was resting.

'I wonder what could have happened for you to be like this.'

/////////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\

A couple of hours passed and the three of them were back in Gojyo's

room since the inn keeper was kind enough to give out

the info he knew.

"Alright, All the inn keeper knew was that a strange guy came in,

He had some kind of gold arm things. Long black hair in a high ponytail, And apparently he noticed him glancing at Goku a couple of times. That's all the guy had."

Gojyo looked over at Sanzo and Hakkai.

"Damn weirdos."

Hakkai lightly sighed.

"True."

'Sanzo where are you?'

Sanzo got up and left without saying a word upon hearing that monkeys voice in his head, He headed to see the said monkey.

"Eh Sanzo."

"Think we should follow him Hakkai?"

"Something tells me to wait on that."

Hakkai and Gojyo were still looking at the door.

//////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\////////

When Sanzo went in the monkeys room he saw him with his knees pulled up to under his chin.

"Hey."

The second he said that sad gold eyes looked at him.

"What happened?"

He tried to say something, anything but he looked away with the sad realization he really couldn't talk. He put his face in his knees.

Sanzo gave him a brief quizzical look.

He stepped to the doors entrance.

"Hey Hakkai, I think we have a problem in here."

He turned back to look at Goku and it was just a few seconds later when Gojyo and Hakkai arrived.

"What seems to be the problem."

He motioned to where Goku was still in the same spot he was in before they arrived.

Gojyo had already went over to the boy who still had yet to say anything or acknowledge that they were even there.

"Hey monkey why haven't you said anything!?"

Goku looked at them but he just couldn't and didn't

know what else to do. Maybe one of them would catch on.

"That's just it Gojyo. You can't can you Goku."

Hakkai looked right at him.

He lowered his head in defeat kind of relieved

that one of them got it.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\////

Authors Note:

Seemed like a good place to leave off for tonight..

Next chapter shall be a bit more interesting.

Remember there are no pairings in this fic.

Later People!

Chapter two finished: 12/08/2006, 04:07-09am.


	3. Discussion

Document Opened: 12/08/2006. 11:12pm.

Authors Note:

One of the genre's listed is Humor and I'm going to have some of that around here somewhere not too far off.

I state the above since I have no clue if anyone was

wondering about it.

As for the mind connection Goku has with Sanzo I thought it seemed right to include it and it will be used again.

The attempt at humor comes in with Gojyo and Goku.

They have that older brother to younger one thing and so you'll see what I mean not too far down.

And Sanzo doing interrogations with some demon thugs along with Hakkai.

Hey, Rafiel had to get his information from somewhere right?

Okay I'm about to save this and the more light hearted stuff comes in the next chapter. As well as the stuff listed above in said next chapter, The plot will move forward. Later!

Hope you enjoy.Smiles..

///////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\////////

A few minutes later they were seated and trying to get things straightened out.

Goku was on the bed while Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were in chairs.

A couple they brought in from their rooms.

Confirming that Hakkai was right he pointed to his throat and then shook no.

"Then what the hell happened?!"

Gojyo was annoyed at whoever had done this but also sounded angry.

Goku put a little thought into it and then attempted solo charades but that didn't get them anywhere and if anything got them a little more confused.

"I'll be write back."

Hakkai stood and went out into the hall.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\

A couple of minutes later he returned with a notebook and a pen and handed them to Goku.

"Use this and write what happened."

He nodded and got to work.

A few minutes and a few pages later he was done and handed it to Hakkai to show Gojyo and Sanzo as well.

Hakkai tore out the paper he wrote on and folded it up and handed the notebook back to him.

"Keep it, You may need it."

He nodded a little bit solemnly and then made a noiseless yawn.

"Hm, Why don't we resolve this matter in the morning."

He smiled while holding a finger in the air.

Hoping that Gojyo and Sanzo would catch on.

"Good idea, Nothing we can do about it tonight anyway."

He stood to follow Hakkai.

But before that he put his hand on Goku's head.

"Don't sweat it."

He and Hakkai left.

Sanzo looked Goku in the eye and could tell what the boy was thinking.

'I'm sorry...'

He stood up to and did the same thing Gojyo ad done and put his hand on the boys head.

He was facing the door

"Don't be sorry.".

Goku looked at him a little surprised.

But the thoughts of what if came to mind.

"There are no what Ifs. Get some rest."

Sanzo left closing the door behind him and headed for his room where he knew Gojyo and Hakkai would be waiting.

Goku watched him leave and still a little bit confused and still tired from earlier he fell asleep.

/////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\///

By the time Sanzo came in Gojyo was headed for his own room

They stopped side by side.

"I'm going to hit the bar and see what I can find there.

I'll be back later guys."

Hakkai stood to leave as well.

"I think you should read this. While Goyo is working the bar I'm going to see if I can find anything elsewhere around here.

He should not have been able to set this up without one of us noticing aside from Goku."

"Tch. Good luck."

After Hakkai left he closed and locked the door and sat on the bed to read what Goku had written.

After I talked to you guys I was headed for 

downstairs. I got bad feeling but I didn't wanna bother you guys so I left on my own. 

When I was down there I thought I saw someone watching me for a minute but I didn't see anything.

When I was done I went back upstairs and still had the same bad feeling, I was thinking of blaming it on the weather but anyway not long later some envelope was put under my door.

I'm guessing y'all read that by now.

When I got there it was kinda hard to see with the rain and all

and then some tall guy steps out and says he wants to take my voice.

So the fight starts but I had more trouble than I wanted and realized I was in trouble. As you can guess he won but he told me before he knocked me backwards that he was a voice collector. 

I know I should have told you guys sooner and I'm sorry.

He sat the letter down after reading it and made a silent promise to put an extra bullet in the guy.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\

Finished: 12/09/2006, 03:11am.


	4. Information

Document Opened: 12/25/2006, 04:44pm.

Authors Note:

First off I felt kinda bad about not updating sooner.

I wanted to send thanks to the reviewers thus far but then stuff got mixed up and I tried sorting it but then decided aw screw it. I'll be giving special thanks to the reviewers for this fic of mine on the final chapter but for now...

"Thanks a ton to the reviewers and readers and people who are enjoying the story thus far.."

I'm trying to get updates for all my stories because I have what I want to do down, it's just typing it up.

Every new chap means one closer to finishing.

That makes me a little sad because there fun to write but I know leaving them unfinished is not fair, Since I have no excuse I'm hopefully going to have an update for all my stories by the end of this year..

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas People!

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\

Morning came and looked like it had never rained yesterday.

The only way one could tell it stormed at all would be the puddles that were scattered here and there

throughout the town.

It was only later last night when they re-met up that they could not find anything since the storm had limited the number of people who usually came.

It was decided mainly by Hakkai and Sanzo that Gojyo should watch Goku while they went around town and see what information they could find.

'Probably still feeling a little guilty'

Gojyo thought and decided to protest a little anyway full well knowing how it would go.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\

Sanzo and Hakkai headed out after breakfast to get a

start on it.

But before Goku could even write his question down,

The two had left so he crossed it out and wrote down another one for Gojyo.

Now Gojyo was checking out a couple of females that walked in and was thinking that Goku was still eating.

It wasn't until he received a light whack on the head with the monkeys notebook did he turn around.

"Hey what was that for?!"

He asked rubbing his head.

Goku pointed to the notebook in question with his still unanswered question.

Where did Sanzo and Hakkai go?

"Huh. Oh that, They went to get answers from around town.

It was their insistence to go themselves. So I guess that makes me your babysitter for the moment huh."

Gojyo gave a smirk.

Goku set to writing something down at an unnatural speed and then showed Gojyo with a look he knew all too well from their day-to-day arguments.

Pervy water sprite! I don't need a babysitter!

I can help too ya know!

Gojyo's eyebrow twitched.

"Look monkey how many times have I told ya not to call me that! And secondly how on earth at this moment

could you help."

Gojyo hadn't exactly meant for the last part to come out like that and seeing the sudden change in the younger ones face wasn't making him feel less bad.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Jeez, I didn't mean it exactly like that but think about it. What could you do at the moment?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

Goku put some thought into it but Gojyo started talking again before he could write anything.

"See that's what I mean. Sanzo and Hakkai will do just fine. You'll see. And when the time comes you'll get to repay your debt to him."

His voice had something of almost brotherly tone to it.

Goku wrote something down than showed Gojyo.

And in Spades too! 

"Right. So for now, cards?"

///////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

With Sanzo and Hakkai.

And an unfortunate demon who just happened to

cross their path.

Click

The gun was aimed at the demons head who was on the ground in fear.

"Alright start talkin'"

Hakkai was just off to the side ready in case anything happened.

"L...Look all I know is that their is some person an eccentric up in the next town who buys this strange crap. There's an auction coming up that he's hosting and I'm sure what your looking for is going to be there..Now please don't kill me. I've told you all I know."

The demons voice was laced through and through obvious fear and panic and worry.

Click

Sanzo proceeded to put away his gun for the time being.

"You know you could have simply told us this peacefully and we would not have to had to threaten you like that. And did you honestly think you could kill us and get

away with Hakuryu.?"

Hakkai watched as the little dragon kyuued while

landing on his shoulder.

"Hey, Hey I've learned my lesson! Please don't kill me!"

"Your not even worth wasting a bullet on, now get out of sight before I change my mind."

The demon got up and turned away and then proceeded to run but not before Hakuryu breathed a little fire at him on the way with a victory Kyuu and then re-landed on Hakkai's shoulder and the three left back for the hotel.

/////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

"Well I'm glad that certainly didn't too long."

"Tch, two hours more than it should have."

"Yes but it was a bit of luck to run into such a demon, Although I find it odd that such a coward type demon has not been affected by the minus wave though.Hm."

"That doesn't concern us at the moment. We get back and get ready to leave as soon as we get there."

"Yes but still didn't find anyone who gave the man the information on us."

"Just another thing to worry about later."

"That and Sanzo one other thing."

"What?"

"We'll need supplies since the town is a good two days away."

"Fine."

/////////////\\\\////////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\////

So upon returning to the hotel Hakkai Gojyo went out again

to get supplies while Sanzo told Goku to be

ready to leave soon.

So roughly two hours later they were all set and ready to go.

And that's just what they did.

//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\

Authors Note:

I am going to finish this story. No reason for me not too.

Same for the others.

Next chapter. They learn more the eccentric and stuff with the auction. Action shall some!

And some scenes within this chapter that may have not made sense are like this for a purpose. More to be revealed later!

Mwahahahahahaha...

Happy Holidays and or Merry Christmas.-.

Finished: 12/25/2006, 06:49pm.

Oh yeah!

I hit 19 on the 22nd a few days ago. Yeah-ness!

Again with the Later!


End file.
